Long,Flowing Hair I love
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Shinpachi been follwing Heisuke whenever he is brushing snd combing his hair. Heisuke feels jealous when Shinpachi stares at other peoples hair. A cute story I wrote and all. Enjoy and see what happens.


**Authors Note: Ok this is a weird story(kinda I guess) I just thought of. I love long hair and wish I had some so that's why. Enjoy and Review or something…**

**Rating: T (so sorry m rated yaoi lovers)**

**Warning: Mild Yaoi**

**….**

**~Long, Flowing Hair I love~**

**Shinpachi-san (lol it's like he's my elder something)POV:**

I watch Heisuke comb and brush through his long hair. His chocolate colored hair fell to his sides of his face, making his eyes stand out. 'It's so beautiful, 'I thought,' I bet its weird to just watch someone comb and brush his long, flowing, chocolate(1) colored hair but it's so beautiful and that's how I fell in love with Heisuke.

I slide over his door just to get a better look until… _THUD. "_Shinpat-san what are you doing here," Heisuke asked. I quickly scrambled to my feet to figure out an excuse. "Aha nothing little man. Just wanted to know what you were doing." Heisuke must of figure out that his hair was all down still so he quickly grabbed his hair tie and put it back on.

Heisuke's face turned red and asked, "So do we have to go on patrol or anything?" "Huh? Oh not at all it seems like we have a day off", I answered, "Little man want to go on a walk or something it seems like it's a nice day and all." "S-sure," Heisuke stuttered. 'Yes a mini date or hanging out…crap!'

**Heisuke-kun (lol my brother) POV:**

'I cannot believe that Shinpat-san kinda asked me on a date. I know Shinpat-san only likes me as a friend but I don't know maybe not….' I noticed that Hijikata-san and Saitou-san are playing with each other's hair? Well, I guess its ok because just a month they started going out. Like _snap _they instantly confess their love with each other. The whole Shinsengumi doesn't mind that their gay. Its kinda fun seeing that they're so happy.

"Haha! They are so cute with each other," Shinpachi-san laughed. I watched Shinpat-san's eyes looking over Hijikata-san and Saitou-san's hair. 'Does he like their long hair more than mine. Oh no am I getting jealous? Dammit, I think Shinpat-san really do like their hair more than mine.' "Heisuke are you pouting?" "P-Pouting? Why would I Heisuke Toudou the greatest samurai in Japan pout?"

"Well your pouting right now", Shinpachi said his finger on my lips. I felt my face growing hot. I turned away not wanting him to see. "Let's go on that walk bastard," I said stomping away. "Aw don't be like that. Hey! Wait up!"

**Author's POV:**

Heisuke and Shinpachi walked around Kyoto. Each women or men that passed, Heisuke noticed that Shinpachi staring at their long hair. 'No. I can't be jealous. But why does Shinpat-san stare at people with long hair. I have long hair too,and its beautiful so why is he only paying attention to these strangers hair.

"Ah… Shinpat-san. Do you like my hair or other peoples hair…",Heisuke asked. Shinpacji turned and looked at Heisuke. "Well yeah…I guess." 'So he thinks my hair is only good then?' "Shinpat-"

"Heisuke I'll tell you why when we get back at headquarters okay. So come on", Shinpachi interrupted. "Hai." Shinpachi and Heisuke walked back to the Shinsengumi into Shinpachi room. Heisuke sat on Shinpachi's futon waiting for an answer. Shinpachi shut the door and sat next to him. "Now tell me why", Heisuke said.

"Sigh. Well, I been uh…following you. Y'know when you brush and comb your hair. Like this morning. I couldn't stop staring at your beautiful chocolate hair. Long, flowing hair is what I love. And you have that hair. I kinda want to know if your hair even taste like chocolate. And..and that's how I fell in love with you Heisuke. Those words that I just said are _true_," Shinpachi explained.

Heisuke sat there surprised. Shinpachi loved him for his hair? "Is there more that you love about me Shinpat-san," Heisuke asks. "Yeah. I love that you call me Shinpat-san, the way you fight and that you keep trying . Your jokes. And you have beautiful eyes too Heisuke-kun." Heisuke blushed. 'Man, I'm so happy. Shinpat-san loves _me_. I can't believe that he loves me. Okay now I guess I should confess**(ooo a rhyme)**'Heisuke thought.

"Shinpat-san I- I love you too." "Really?" "Yes of course. And..um I'll show it to you if ya want.." "Okay then what are you going to do," Shinpachi asked. "This," Heisuke said smiling and leaning up to kiss Shinpachi. It was a long and gentle kiss at that. Both of their faces are flushed.

Shinpachi touched Heisuke's hair and broke the kiss so he could taste and kiss the chocolate hair. Again Heisuke sat there blushing. "Mm it does taste like chocolate. I like it," says Shinpachi. "Heh I love you Shinpat-san." 'I love you too Heisuke".

**-Next Day-**

Shinpachi and Heisuke sat next to each at the garden playing with each other's hair. Souji saw this and walked up to them "So I see you guys are finally a couple," Souji said. "Yep. And couldn't be happier." "Mhm," Shinpachi leaned down to kiss Heisuke passionately in front of Souji.

'Man I wish someone can love me like that,' Souji thought. "Hmm Oh Kondou-san~"

**The End**

**A/N: So yeah did you enjoy? Hope so. (1) I do not know if they had chocolate back then.**

**Well anyway my next story is a Yullen one called Turned into a Neko. It should be out by Saturday I don't know yet. Well review.**


End file.
